1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for generating cohorts. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for processing olfactory sensory input to generate olfactory cohorts.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is sometimes useful to be able to distinguish different aromas and identify sources of particular aromas. For example, it may be important to distinguish the smell of a particular gas and the origin of the smell to identify a location of a gas leak in a pipe. Aroma identification may be performed by a human using the human sense of smell and personal experience to identify different scents. In addition, dogs, which typically have a more sensitive sense of smell, may sometimes be trained to identify a particular source of an aroma far more effectively than a human. For example, cadaver dogs may be used to locate bodies in a disaster area, drug sniffing dogs can be trained to react to the scent of certain illegal drugs, and some dogs have even been trained to smell cancer. However, these methods are limited by the natural limitations of human and animal senses and ability to distinguish a particular scent from the multitude of aromas in the environment.
Currently, electronic sensing technologies are being used to artificially reproduce the sense of smell. An electronic nose is an example of an electronic sensing device that detects aromas by using an array of sensors that are capable of conducting electricity. When the sensors are exposed to a particular aroma, the electricity conducting capabilities of the sensors are altered in a “pattern” that may be used to distinguish and identify different aromas.